Kiyori
by Inuyashas Guilty Pleasure
Summary: A priestess switches Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies. Holy batflaps, grandma! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the madness that is Rumiko Takahashi's brain...but, alas...I am just abusing the privilege. But, thanks Rumiko for creating Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha cry, cry

Title: **Kiyori**

Author name: Inuyashas Guilty Pleasure

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fall under a curse, and switch bodies. The concept isn't so original...but, maybe the story might be. Rated R for safety. Will have an Epilogue at the end, rated higher...but, a long while from now.

This is my first fic, ever. I don't claim it's beautiful...but, it will work, for now. Hope you like it. 

PS Updates will be slow coming, but I will try to, at least make them long, and worth reading.

Chapter 1

"How can you go back at a time like this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, I need-"

"You don't need anything!" He huffed. "You still have plenty of medicine, food, and don't even try to use the test excuse. You always complain about how badly you do on them, anyway."

"Inuyasha, please, I need-"

"NO"

Kagome crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation. "Inuyasha, SIIIIIIT! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Look at these two! Honestly! How can the rumours be true? They're embarassing! I, almost, feel bad for Kagome. But, my heart belongs to Inuyasha, and I will have him!" She reached out, and stroked the fur of a small black cat, that wore a black leather collar, studded with white diamonds.

A small campfire glowed between 3 people. Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of a tree, eyes closed, ears twitching occasionally. Kagome and Shippo sat across the fire pit from Inuyasha, engaged in a tense, but simple card game called War. Occasionally, Shippo would make a victorious laugh and Inuyasha groaned, in annoyance.

A slight rustle in the bushes next to Shippo startled Inuyasha's sensitive hearing. He flattened his ears back and leapt across the fire, knocking Kagome and Shippo to the side. Kagome huffed, having missed the slight noise even happening.

"Inuyasha, what the-?"

"Hey!" Shippo complained.

Inuyasha quickly pushed the bushes aside, revealing a scrawny black cat, with large yellow eyes. His paw was outstretched over a spot where a tiny creature had just made his escape from. Inuyasha glared at it. "You're lucky. You could have become cat soup." The cat sat down and stared up at him.

"Mmrow."

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome tried to see around him. Inuyasha lifted the cat by the nape of the neck, and held him out, as if it were diseased. He turned and held itk in front of Kagome's nose.

She squealed and snatched the cat from him, holding it tightly to her chest. "Too cute!" She held the cat up and studied him. "What are you doing out here, little guy?" She sat him down, and scratched under his jaw. He purred and rubbed against her hand, and soon, Shippo, too, was infatuated with the cat.

"Feh!" Inuyasha blurted, and returned to his previous attempts at relaxation. Kagome fingered the black, diamons studded collar around the cat's neck.

"So, you belong to someone," she whispered.

Kagome woke up, expecting to find a cat and Shippo next to her. Instead, as she looked around the campsite, she only found Shippo. The cat, she had expected to be gone, but, Inuyasha was, too. Kagome frowned. Inuyasha must have done something to the cat. She climbed out of her sleeping bag, and to her backpack. It had been opened, but she, too, dismissed this as Inuyasha's fault. 

She plucked out her compact mirror to see how bad the damage of sleeping was to her hair. "Inuyasha, you idiot," she said, to herself as she straightened a few stray hairs with her fingers. "Feh!" She said, mocking Inuyasha, in her mirror. She smiled and put the mirror away, and waited til Inuyasha returned. She didn't have to wait long. Not 5 minutes later, Inuyasha was strolling toward her.

Kagome stood up, ready to release the wrath upon him. "Inuyasha, where have you been? And what did you do with that poor cat?""She set her hands to her hips.

"I didn't do anything with your pet! It was gone before I got up. And, I went out to catch us some breakfast….I didn't realize that was against the rules." He smirked.

She held up a plastic hairbrush, curiously. "What have we here?" She smiled, and plucked 3 black hairs, and 3 silver-white hairs out of it. "Good work, Hiro," she said to the cat. She twisted the hairs together, then carefully placed them in a small bowl of boiling, clear liquid. "Now, let it simmer for the daytime, place it in this strange flask of water, " she said, holding up a small bottled water, also stolen from Kagome's backpack. "Then, you shall return what you've stolen, you naughty little kitty." She smiled, and scratched the cat's nose.

"Mmrow."

The campfire burned brighter that evening than the last. It had been a calm day. Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side, this time. She leaned her head against his shoulder, a common move, lately. Kagome, often, even fell asleep this way. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kagome reached for her bottled water and took a drink, as did Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

"Do you still…have that pendant I gave you? You know… the one, just before the Kaguya thing?"

"Why would I care about a stupid thing like that?"

Kagome smiled. He still had it. "No reason. I just thought….If you did, maybe we should take new pictures. Those ones are a year old, now, after all, you know."

Inuyasha just sighed. Kagome yawned, and soon they were both sound asleep. Shippo was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ha! Ha! My plan! It's working! They've taken the potion!" She danced, long black tresses of hair, flowing around her. She stopped at the sound of a muffled yelp. "You! And, you will not be there to help them!" She smiled, cleverly. "I don't need any peacemakers between them." She turned back to her magic, diamond-shaped glass. "Fight. I need you to fight, now. All it takes is one blow, and Inuyasha will be mine!" She laughed, then paused, looking frightened for a moment. "Or, one kiss, and I shall lose him forever. Damn these potions, and their choice of consequences."

Kagome woke up, and stretched her arms out, above her head, and then stood up. She walked a short distance to the river, and crouched down to get a sip of the cool water. As she looked down into the calm water, she froze at what she saw. Inuyasha's reflection stared back at her, in shock. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she reached down and touched the water. The water rippled around her fingertips. She reached up; touching her nose, eyes, cheek….she felt the tickle of sharp nails upon her face.

She stepped back from the water, taking deep breaths. She examined a strand of the long flowing silvery-white hair, over her tears formed in her eyes, as she stared at it, blankly. She threw her head back, and let out, what should have been a high-pitched scream, but emerged as a gutteral roaring sound.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He was on his feet in a split second. He moved to speed to the sound, but stumbled on his unsteady feet. But, he didn't have time to waste berating himself, when someone, especially Kagome, could be in danger. He continued to stumble the short distance Kagome had previously walked, towards the river, and froze. At first, he saw no one. Couldn't smell or hear them either.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you-" He stopped short, at the sight of someone standing next to the water. "What the hell?" The figure turned to face him, and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He was staring at himself. He made an attempt to sniff the air, but smelled only the water from the river.

The stranger stared at him, in a similar way…total shock. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said. She stared at the person across from her. Herself.

"Of course! Isn't it obvious? Who the hell are you!" He demanded. But the voice that emerged from his throat, wasn't his. It was more high-pitched, more feminine. He grabbed at his throat, noticing it, for the first time. Kagome began to wail, and Inuyasha watched himself cry in disgust.

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. I'm-I mean-I-we-our bodys have been switched or something!" She cried out. Inuyasha sat in disbelief for a moment, then remembered his stumbling, and the lack of his, usually, heightened senses. He moved, cautiously, to the riverbank, and looked down to find Kagome's face in the watery reflection. He continued to stare, barely breathing.

"What the hell kind of trickery is this!" Inuyasha demanded, searching out anyone that might be hiding around. He stepped back, and studied the weeping Kagome. Then, he looked down at himself. He was in Kagome's body, infamous schoolgirl uniform, and all.

Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha staring at his new breasts. He moved his hands up, in a sort of zombie-like trance, grabbed them, and looked up, surprised, at Kagome. Her face contorted in anger.

"Inu-yaaaa-shaaaaa!" She screamed, in her newly masculine voice. Don't touch those! They're still mine! I want my body back, this instant!"

"Feh! As if I'd wanna stay in this hideous thing!" He replied, pulling on the hem of his shirt.

"Hideous! Why you- SIT!" As she screamed the last word, her body was pulled downward, and her face slammed into the ground, and was held there for a moment. When she was able to get up, tears welled in her eyes, and she began wailing again. "That hurts!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Does it? I never noticed. Let's see…you've done that to me, how many times?"

"D-don't you dare! Jerk!" She sniffled. She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. "This sucks. What are we supposed to do, now?"

Inuyasha sighed and kneeled next to her. "Look, we need to find whoever did this, and they'll know how to fix it. This is going to be hard for me, too, but we have to pull, what's left of us, together if we're gonna have a chance at fixing it." He touched her shoulder, and she stared up at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat down next to her, still looking at his new body, every chance he got.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They both decided to head back to Kaede's village, but it would take nearly 2 days to reach it. Inuyasha and Kagome would have to suffer for 2 days, with not one single lead. Kagome clung to Inuyasha's arm, eyes closed, cringing, as they sat beside the fire.

"How can you stand this!" Kagome cried. "I can hear everything! Animals, wind, everything! It just won't stop! The noise is unbearable!"

Inuyasha grinned. "I'm enjoying the lack of hearing it all. Rather calming, this human deafness." An owl screeched, and Kagome clung tighter. "Look, we need to get some sleep. If we come up against any Youkai, we'll need all the brainpower we can get. And, Shippo isn't around to even rely on his fox fire." He laid down on Kagome's sleeping bag, and moved over for her to join. She did, but kept as much distance as possible between them. Inuyasha frowned, but said nothing as they went to sleep.

Shippo huffed as he grew more and more exhausted, struggling against his bonds. The little black cat purred and rubbed against him for attention, and he tried nudging it away. He growled at the cat, yet he persisted.

Finally, she came back into the small chamber. "Hiro, bed time. We've had enough fun for the day. We'll start, again, bright and early tomorrow. The cat disappeared behind the flowing red curtain she had just entered from. She kneeled down, in front of Shippo. "Now, you should get some sleep, too. I have no plans to kill you, but plans can change. Especially, if you cause me to lose my beauty sleep. We'll have an early breakfast, sleep well, little one." She, too, left, and Shippo was alone, in the dark. He sighed and slumped back, against the metal stake he was tied to.

Kagome awoke, feeling more energetic than she thought she would, considering her trouble getting to sleep, in the first place. She crawled out from the sleeping bag, and Inuyasha just moaned and rolled over. As she stretched out, she felt as if her bladder was about to burst. "You have got to be kidding me…" she whispered. She bit her lip, and debated on whether or not to just go in the forest, or die of embarrassment, and wake Inuyasha up.

She ran, quietly, out to a tree and tried to figure out what to do. She didn't want to touch him, but she wasn't quite sure if the squatting technique would work out, either. She had to think quick, as the bladder grew more and more insistent. "Oh, God! I'm going to explode!" She began to cross her legs and perform the ritual potty dance. "Fine! Fine!" She undid the tie on the red pants, and squatted. She looked up at the canopy of tree leaves, not wanting to seem like a pervert.

Soon, her legs began getting tired, and she was growing bored. "How much pee could he possibly hold?" Finally, it was done, she wiggled her hips, in place of the shake off. She pulled the pants back up, and made her way back to camp.

Inuyasha was sitting on the sleeping bag, still looking tired. He looked up at her, and yawned. "Where'd you go?" Kagome blushed. "Gyah! Don't do that!" Kagome bit her lip. She liked the strange feeling of the sharp fang on her lip, for some reason.

"I had to pee." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"I had to pee!" She cried out.

"What! Did you-?"

"Of course, I did, idiot!" She said, balling her fists. "Would you have rather had me let your bladder explode!"

"Well, no, but…did you….you know…?"

"No, I didn't even look. I just did it the way I normally do."

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know which is more embarrassing: The squat, or you touching my body." He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "Okay, we have to work something out. We can't go on like this when we have to do things like that. Any ideas?"

Kagome looked surprised. "You're asking for my input?"

"Look! You're in this, as much as I am. So, any ideas you may have, would be greatly appreciated." He said, sarcastically.

"We'll work most of the problems when they happen. Right now, we only need to work out peeing…and bathing."

"What do we need to take a bath for?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "You, truly, are disgusting."

"What? Why?"

"I will not allow you to have my body rot in filth, because you don't want to see my body!" Kagome was angry, now. Inuyasha bolted out of the sleeping bag, and came nose to nose with her.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"You-I-I just don't wanna get hit for being a pervert! You can't even 'pee' with that body correctly, for the same reason!" Inuyasha backed away and Kagome blushed again.

"Fine! How about this!" Kagome stripped Inuyasha's clothes off her body, and stood naked, in front of him. Inuyasha's jaw dropped, but Kagome's eyes were closed. She crossed her arms over her muscular chest, fingers clinging to her upper arms.

"Are you crazy! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"You do the same, now. Take my clothes off. Her voice was shaky and nervous. Inuyasha, slowly, obeyed and began removing clothing, until he hit a snag. He became slightly entangled in the fine straps of her bra. "umm, a little help?"

Kagome smiled and reached the snaps of the garment. With Inuyasha's fingers still strange to her, she was, also, having problems. And, Inuyasha's claws weren't helping either. After a grueling, and frustrating 5 minutes, Inuyasha was free. They both, now, stared at their own naked bodies.

Kagome took a deep breath. "What now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Okay. We'll make a pact. We're going to look down, and see ourselves, now. But, after this, we'll agree that whatever one of us does to the others' body, is permission to do vice versa. Alright?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, irritably. "Fine, it sounds fair enough."

"On the count of 3. 1-2-…3." They both looked down at their respective new bodies. For a moment, there was silence, then the sound of two bodies thudding to the ground, as they fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So why would you want someone like Inuyasha? He's rude, conceited, short-tempered,-"

"You, quiet that mouth of yours, or I will!" She whispered, to Shippo. He ducked his head, and nibbled on the warm buns she'd given him for breakfast. "Inuyasha is brave, and protective," she said, dreamily. "And, so handsome," she sighed.

Shippo giggled. "Good luck with getting him away from Kagome, not to mention, Kikyo." Suddenly, her beautiful face contorted in anger.

She banged her fists on her wall, and shook her head, like a 3-year-old in a temper tantrum. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! Go to Hell, Kikyo! Argh!" She screamed. Shippo watched in shocked, not knowing what to say, and not expecting that sort of reaction, from this, normally, elegant-type of woman. "If Kikyo should interfere, I will not hesitate to kill her. I only spare this this Kagome, because she looks weak, and easily manipulated." She laughed. "Inuyasha's always having to save her…he's bound to get tired of her. I'm just helping it along."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, to find his own face staring down, worriedly, at him. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked. He sat up, and his head was spinning. He was fully dressed, again, as was she, thankfully. Kagome helped him to stand up, and dusted herself off.

"Well, that didn't go too well," Inuyasha moaned.

"Ya, our minds aren't used to seeing such drastic changes like that. I've heard of people being afraid to change themselves, for fear of not recognizing their own reflection." Kagome looked thoughtful. "I can understand why, now." She returned to her cheery nature, quickly. "Now, breakfast."

They both packed up camp, and moved closer to a stream. Inuyasha rolled up the sleeves of Kagome's uniform, and struck out to catch a fish, swimming just passed his foot. But, it was quicker than he was, in this body. He sighed, missing every fish he went after.

"Kagome, you have to catch the fish. I can't do it, in your body," Inuyasha complained. Kagome put her hands to her hips.

"And, why not?"

"Because, your body is slower than mine," Inuyasha said, matter-of-factly.

Kagome gasped. "Slower!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you expect? I'm not a mighty Hanyou, like you. I'm just a weakling Human, remember?" She stuck her nose into the air.

Inuyasha growled. "Right now, you _are_ a Hanyou. You are in _my _body. Use it!" He sighed. "Why are you fighting this simple thing?"

Kagome blushed. "I-I don't know how to control your body, Inuyasha. It's still strange to me."

"Well, just try it a few times, until you get used to it. I'll do my best to help."

Kagome surrendered, and stepped into the water. She could feel that it was cold, but it didn't effect Inuyasha's body the same, as it would have hers. She balled her fist, and her eyes scanned the water. Her eyes were sharper, and caught sight of one. Her body almost acted on it's own, instantly. Not ready for the force of the speedy reflex, her arm darted into the water; and, missing the fish, slammed her fist, painfully, into the gravel bottom.

She looked up at Inuyasha, tears in her eyes. "Oh, don't make me cry. Please don't make me cry. Try again." He helped her up. She took a deep breath, and aimed again. Her arm darted out, again, but stopped too soon, and her fingertips barely dipped into the water. She growled in frustration. She drew her arm back up, and tried again. She darted her arm out, but made a scooping motion, and when her hand surfaced, she was clutching a wiggling fish.

"Ah-ha! Caught one!" She raised the fish above her head, victoriously.

Inuyasha smiled, crossing his arms. "Your not a total loss, then."

Continuing on their journey back to Kaede's village, Inuyasha helped hone Kagome's new reflexes. And, in turn, Kagome made an effort to teach Inuyasha to use the bow and arrow. Both were sincerely frustrated by the end of the day.

She watched the magic diamond, intensely. Inuyasha had just broken his second bowstring, and umpteenth arrow, and Kagome gave up. "Yes, someone will be throwing a punch soon, now. Then, they will hate each other forever." She stood, and the diamond fogged over. "Dinner time, and we can call it a night, Hiro. You, too, little one," she said, pointing to Shippo.

"My name is SHIPPO!" He said, in a muffled, yell, but she was already gone.

Kagome walked into the abandoned shrine that her and Inuyasha were to spend the night. She was holding some sort of dead animal by the tail. She held it out to Inuyasha, with a disgusted look on her face. "Please, don't make me do that, again," she said, unenthusiastically.

Inuyasha took the dead animal, and began to prepare it for dinner. "Well, I do it, every night, for you…and, everyone else." He deliberately kept his eyes off of her. He kept his gaze content on the task at hand. Kagome sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. For everything, I mean." She said, softly.

"You're welcome," he replied. He didn't look at her, but he was blushing this time. Kagome smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I was on Vacation in Las Vegas, and California. So, anyways, here's the next chapter in the story, sorry to keep you waiting.   
Chapter 5 

Kagome met up with Inuyasha at a hot spring close to the shrine after she ate her dinner. When she arrived, she found Inuyasha already stripped, and huddled against a rock on one side of the spring, slightly blushing. Kagome blushed, as well. She set her small bath basket down and covered it with the towels, for her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha made a silent motion for her to join him, and her blush deepend. She, nervously, stripped off Inuyasha's red outfit.

"Feh! I won't bite, you know," Inuyasha said, irritably. Kagome paused.

"I know. I just…I've never taken a bath with a guy, you know…It's embarassing!"

"As if you could say, I'm technically a guy…." He stood up, and spread out his arms. "This was your idea, in the first place," he retorted, sitting back down, and waiting, again.

She sighed, and finished removing the clothing, in a rush. "Better, idiot?" She asked, crossing her arms?

"Much." He smiled. "Wow. I never realized how handsome you were, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and joined him, in the hot water. She kept to one side of the spring, and he kept to the other. She dunked herself under the water, then came back up, making sure she was soaked. She stepped out of the pool of water, and began to soap herself down. Inuyasha did the same. She used the wooden basket to scoop water from the spring, and dump it over her. Again, Inuyasha immitated her. Kagome shampooed and conditioned her hair, Inuyasha copied.

Kagome smirked. She gave Inuyasha a side-ways glance. She grabbed her silver-white hair, and tied it into a bun, on the top of her head, then handed Inuyasha a tie. He did the best he could to copy that move. They both soaked in the water, and Kagome felt more relaxed than ever. Inuyasha must have been forgetting to allow himself to relax a little. His body was so tense.

Inuyasha was so relaxed he felt he could just fall asleep. But, the silence between the two was eerie. He cleared his throat and looked at Kagome. She was blushing. "Uh, I thought I-uh-told you not to do that," he said, softly.

"I can't help it. It feels so nice to just relax with you. Without everyone else, especially Miroku." She sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you, um, do you remember anything that was said when you….when you were transformed, at Dream Castle?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I saw and heard Kaguya all around me."

Kagome looked down, at the water, sadly. "Oh," was all she could mutter, through her disappointment.

"But," he began, again, " I did see you. You were running. Not away from me, but to me. And, for a moment, I was afraid you wouldn't make it to me, but you did. And, I remembered, when you said you liked me as a Hanyou. And, you said it to me, again…only, you said-feh! What does it matter, anyways?"

Kagome looked up. "I love you…"

"What?"

" I said I love you, as a Hanyou. Back at the castle."

"Ya, that's what I heard. But, thanks for saying it. I needed to hear someone's voice, that I knew. Someone familiar. And with all the naggin you do, I definitely knew your voice." He waved his hand. "But, I know you didn't mean it, so your apology is accepted."

"Apology! Nagging!" Kagome's temper was lost. "Me? Apologize? To you! I'm not the one who-!" She, subconsciously, reached to a spot behind her upper arm. There was nothing there. "-Nevermind! I'm going to bed. Good night." She stood up, and wrapped a towel around herself. She gathered her clothes and disappeared into the shrine.

"Hmph! Stupid girl!" Inuyasha whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kagome was awakened a few hours later by the sound of her own blood-curdling scream. She sat up, grabbing her bow and arrow. She tried to move quickly, but Inuyasha's reflexes were too fast, and she stumbled, landing flat on her face. "Ouch." She whined, but made her way, quickly, to the spring.

Inuyasha was huddled in the pool of water, shaking. "Inuyasha!" She ran to him. "Inuyasha? What's wrong? What happened?" Asked a panicked Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"I fell asleep in the water. When I woke up, I dried off. But-but I noticed blood. I thought it might be a cut from a rock or something. " He looked away and sniffled. Kagome's eyes widened. "Kagome!" He cried out, clinging to her. "I stayed in the water too long, and it boiled me! Something inside of your body must have exploded. The blood is coming out…" Inuyasha pointed down, between his legs. "And, now, because of me, your body is dying! My stomach was hurting a bit, so it has to be from there!" Kagome smirked. "Your body is dying, and I'm trapped inside of it!" He wailed.

Kagome burst out in a string of laughter. She clutched her sides, and fell to the ground laughing. "This is perfect!" She said, between breaths.

"Kagome?"

Kagome composed herself, and sat up, breathing heavily. "Didn't your mom ever have 'The Talk' with you?"

" 'The Talk'?"

"Ya. You know…about when a girl becomes a woman, and a boy becomes a man?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"What does that have to do with this?"

Kagome giggled. "Well, you are the proud recipient of the woman's curse. It's natural. Lucky for you, mine's only about 3 days. Lots of others' is about a week."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "You mean…this is natural for you! To bleed for three days! How are you still alive? How often does this mess happen!"

"Once a month. Just like the one night you become full human. It has to be done." She stood up, and began walking back toward the shrine. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She rummaged through her backpack for what she needed, then returned to Inuyasha. She helped him out of the water, and handed him the small square package.

Kagome handed him a towel, and he wrapped it around himself, then studied the package. "What's this?" He asked.

"Well, it's a pad. You put it here-…" she held up a clean pair of her underwear, "-and, it's so you can come out of the water, and not be a mess." She took it from him, and loaded it, properly, for him. "It'll be uncomfortable, but I can't show you your other option. I don't even want to think about having to explain a tampon to you," she laughed. Inuyasha followed her directions on how to get her clothes back onto her body.

"We'll have to hurry back to the well, today. That was my last pad. That's why I wanted to go back a few days agao. I knew I was close to the time, and a little short on supplies." She blushed.

"Why didn't you say so!" Inuyasha's temper seemed shorter, now. But, it was semi-expected.

"I did! But, being the arrogant fool that you are-!"

"Arrogant!"

"Arr-o-gant!" Kagome crossed her arms, and looked away. She heard a sniffle, and made a side long glance at him. He looked up, at her, full of hurt.

"Do you really think, I'm _that_ arrogant?" His eyes were full of tears, but none fell. Kagome sighed, and crouched down.

"Heeeeh? Inuyasha, there's good things about you, too. That's why I…I stay with you." She sighed, knowing full well, that wasn't the reason she stayed. "Now, we don't have time for you to get emotional, now. We've gotta get back to the well." Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look.

"Oh! I'm emotional, now! Well-!"

"Oh! For heaven's sake!" Kagome took his hand, and held it, tightly, as she led him back to the shrine. Kagome began packing, and Inuyasha continued to ramble on.

"Lemme tell you something, woman! You can be infuriating, yourself." Kagome tuned out the sound of her own voice, and concentrated on collecting everything. After a few moments, she gathered her backpack, bow, and arrows, and slung them over her shoulder.

She crossed her arms and stared at the, still rambling, Inuyasha. "Are you quite through, Inuyasha?" She asked, calmly. He gave her a look of defiance, but kept quiet. "Good. Now, come on. I have medicine, at my house, that will help you feel better…more normal, anyway." Kagome, again, held his hand, to offer comfort. She remembered the first time she had come into her womanhood. She was younger, but when you're younger, things seemed to be taken more easily…But, Inuyasha was experiencing this as an 18…as an adult. She squeezed his hand once, as they made their way.

After 4 hours, they made it to the well. "Oh, finally!" Kagome cried out. She sat all of her things, on the ground, next to the well. "Inuyasha, you stay hjere. It'll only take a minute. I'll get some more…well, I'll get the medicine, for you." She placed a hand on his forehead, and gave him an assuring smile.

Just before she jumped in, she felt Inuyasha tug at her arm. She looked down. "Please, hurry. I've got a bad feeling. What I'd give to have my sense of smell and hearing, right now." Kagome nodded, then disappeared.

_**A/N: There, I hope these 2 new chapters were worth the wait. Will update sometime later. Til then, enjoy, my pretties!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I figured, since I had a little bit of time, right now, I would post another chapter. But, beware…I dunno when I'll be able to update, after this one…so savor the taste.

_**Chapter 7**_

She sat, thoughtfully, watching the glass. Hiro rested in her lap, purring, softly, and Shippo played quietly, with a self-made duplicate of himself, in a magically created cage. She had ditched the bonds, for the cage, when she made a deal with Shippo. He stays quiet, and she allows him room to move around. He was beginning to get restless, and complain a lot; that's when they struck the deal.

"Hmmm?" She tipped her head to one side. "She can disappear into that well? And, Inuyasha is still able to sense a few things. Kikyo is there, now!" She closed her eyes, against the image of Kikyo. Then, they shot open. "Wait! This could be a good thing! She doesn't realize that she's looking at her beloved Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched, intensely, as Kikyo appeared out of the forest, and out into the clearing, by the well. Inuyasha's throat was suddenly dry, and he fought the urge to hide. How was he going to explain this to Kikyo? Wait! Would she notice if he just played himself off, as the true Kagome?

"Kikyo." It was the only worded reaction he could force. And, it sounded strange, as it left his mouth, in Kagome's voice. Inuyasha forced a step closer to her, still allowing a generous amount of space, between them.

"Kagome." The name left her mouth, in a soft, long, almost hateful, way. Her eyes narrowed.

"I-uh…" Inuyasha stuttered. It was strange, how his new body reacted to her presence. His mind still longed for her…but, his body, could just as easily, ignore it. Not one bone was attracted to her. It was like seeing a friend, after a long absence; but, this meeting wasn't nearly as friendly.

Kikyo raised one hand, quieting Inuyasha's meaningless babble. "You are not Kagome, only an impersonator of some sort. I have no business with you." She gave him a side long glance, and began to walk across the clearing, then suddenly stopped. She turned, slowly toward the well. She seemed not able to see Inuyasha anymore, but, only the well.

Kagome emerged from the well with more ease than usual. She ran to the house, blowing by grandpa and Sota, in the kitchen. She ran to the bathroom, with one thing in mind. Thje door was cracked open, but she paid no mind and pushed it wide open. Her mother was scrubbing the bathtub, when she looked up, to meet the amber eyes of Inuyasha…or, rather, who she knew to be Inuyasha.

"Hi, mom!" Kagome said, as she rummaged through the cabinet, under the sink.

"Inu-yasha? What's wrong? Why the rush? Where's Kagom-?"

"Sorry, mom, I have to explain later. Inuyasha's waiting for me." Kagome found the box she was looking for, and made a mad dash to her room. Her mother stared after her, hands on her hips. There were now, muddy footprints on her clean floor.

"Kagome? Now, what was that all about?"

Kagome ran through the top drawer of her desk, then found the bottle of medicine she was looking for. She ran, quickly, out of the house, and back into the well. She felt the familiar pull and release of the time travel, then climbed out of the well. "I' back, Inuyasha…" She called, just as she caught sight of Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at each of them, then glared at what should have been, Kagome. "Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, nervously, helping her out of the well.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome…?" Kikyo, now looked at what should have been, Inuyasha.

Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm. "Inuaysha!"

Inuaysha gave Kikyo a nervous glance. "Heh, Kikyo…" He peeled Kagome off of him. "I can…try to explain…" He offered. Unfortunately, Kikyo was in no humurous mood.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Kikyo's hand was in a tight, white-knuckled ball. "I am far from amused." She warned.

"Listen, Kikyo," Kagome said, "this is kind of a bad time to start anything. But, if you're willing to listen, we'll do the best we can to explain. And, hey, you might even be able to help us fix thjis…then, you can drag Inuyasha to Hell, or whatever, with you." She tried to make her offer appealing, to the other woman.

Kikyo sat on the edge of the well, glaring between the two. Suddenly, she laughed softly, then with more vigor. "This is too rich!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at her, in an angry shock. "It's not funny!" They both yelled, in unison.

"Alright! Alright!" She said, waving her hand, dismissively. "I can offer you, only a small amount of information, unfortunately, for you."

"Really!" They both, once again, cried out together.

She gave a small nod. "There was a rumour of something like this happening to two pairs of brothers, in the Western Lands. Their mothers had given them a potion in their sake. They all used to fight, but the potion was to help them see through each other's eyes. The way to break the curse, was to kill one…and they both would die…or they had to do something of value for one another."

She gave a shrug. "I don't know if getting along, or forcing you apart was the goal of whoever did this. Those mothers are, no doubt, dead by now. But, I would be willing to bet, that the person that _did_ do this, would be in the Western Lands, somewhere." She gave them a coy smile. "Inuyasha…your brother…"

"No!" Inuyasha said, in a stern voice.

"But, Sesshomaru may be able to give us some more information," pleaded Kagome. "He _is _the Lord of the Western Lands."

"It's another two days, before we can get there. Plus, Sesshomaru and I aren't exactly best friends, ya know?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"True, but I think, anyone with information, or even a hint of information, is worth seeking out," She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Damn you, Kikyo!" She threw a porcelain goblet at the wall, just barely missing the magic glass. "It was two brothers, and two sisters, you witch! Not two pairs of brothers!" She stomped as she paced. "Lord Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother, is he?" I've never met him, but I have heard some stories...conflicting ones. He's evil...then, he's good." She continued to pace, and think allowed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They parted with Kikyo, and made their journey towards the Western Lands; against Inuyasha's better judgement. By nightfall, they had made more progress than expected. Mostly due to the running each of them did when the other was frustrated with them. They were just over 2/3 of the way there.

They stopped, to rest, in a small clearing, in the forest bordering Sesshomaru's lands. Around the campfire, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, not having gotten any sleep, and then walking the day away.

Inuyasha's hand wandered up the back of his arms, where he knew 8 tiny scars to be on Kagome's body. They were thin, like tiny knives had cut her, but noticeable enough to anyone who saw the back of her arms.

"Hey, Kagome...?" He asked, gently.

"Hmmmm...?" She answered, lazily.

"What are these scars, here, on the back of your arms? There's 4 on each. Where'd they come from?"

He heard her sigh. "M-hm. That's fine, Inuyasha. Great," she whispered. She had fallen asleep. He half smiled.

"Idiot."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Their day started early enough, and poor Inuyasha was having a horrid case of cramps. The kind of cramps that come rarely, and no amount of Midol or Pamprin can save you from. Kagome often had to force him to take rests, due to his own stubbornness.

In the afternoon, they, finally, made it close to Sesshomaru's own palace, and it didn't take long to find the Lord, himself.

Kagome helped Inuyasha up, when her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps.First, there were four sets of steps, but three stopped, and only one remained, coming closer...and...humming a song. Kagome whipped her head around to find Rin, standing only five meters away. The girl stood, frozen and wide-eyed. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Hey, hey...Rin, isn't it? My, you've gotten a bit bigger, haven't you? Sesshomaru must be taking really good care of you." Kagome put on her friendliest face, and approached her, slowly.

"Are you here, to hurt Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, gripping her freshly picked flowers, tightly, in her hand.

"No, no.Not now, anyway," Kagome said, softly. "Actually, we have to ask him a question. And, hopefully, he'll be gracious enough to help us out, with a tiny little problem we have." She looked around. "Now, can you tell me where he is?"

She gave a look of defiance. "How can i believe you won't fight?" Rin asked.

_Smart girl_, Kagome thought. "I know, those are for him, right? She asked, pointing to the flowers. Rin nodded. "How about, i hold them in my hand, the whole time, so I can't fight?"

Rin pouted. "But what about the other hand?" She inquired.

_Ah, yes! I have two of them, even on this body!_ "Um, how about you hold this one, and guard it, to make sure I can't use it, either?" Kagome held out her clawed hand, and Rin looked at it. Then, she looked up at Kagome's face, then back at the hand. She, cautiously, took the hand, and Kagome wrapped her slender fingers around the tiny hand.

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow. He did, rather aggitated at the way his image must be suffering, right now. Rin lead them to where Sesshomaru was. He was crouched down, next to the stream, drinking water from his cupped hands. But, he was alone. Jaken, and the two-head youkai, that was usually with them, were not to be seen.

He'd, obviously, heard them approach, but was not bothered by it. He took a last drink, and then stood up slowly. He looked at them, then down, at Rin. He beckoned her, with the only the slightest eye movement, but she remained in place.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have to hold his hand. He said, as long as I hold it, he couldn't hurt you. I'm protecting you, my Lord." She held the hand tighter, and stood, proudly. He looked at Kagome, with a slightly tilted gaze.

"Indeed? How you have fallen, Inuyasha.Tricking mere human children, to find me, unable to you your own senses. Cruel, i must say." Sesshomaru's soft, quiet voice, was louder than ever in Kagome's ears.

"Why, you-!" Inuyasha made a move, but Kagome stopped him. He took a deep breath, releasing it, with a sigh, then turned his back on them. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"If not to make an attempt at my life, why have you sought me out?" He questioned.

"Actually,...we kind of need your help...if it's possible," Kagome said, nervously. His eyebrows shot up, obviously not the answer he'd been expecting.

"My help?"

"Heh...ya...ironic, isn't it?" She said.

They all sat, facing each other, on the soft grass, and Kagome, again, explained everything she knew. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Feh! I know you want to...so, just go ahead and do it...get it over with!" Inuyasha said, his mood, quickly, going downhill.Sesshomaru began to laugh. Real laughter. Not the stoic laugh he usually did.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the collar, and brought him nose to nose. "Do you realize, that by coming here, like this, you may have just killed yourself, for me?" Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "And, what makes this better...? You're in heat, Inuyasha!" He laughed, again, and Inuyasha shoved himself out of his brother's grasp, angrily.

"SHUTUP!" He crossed his arms, and looked away. "I'll kill you, when i get back to normal, I swear!"

"Alright, alright, you two. We didn't come here to fight," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru, do you have any idea who could be responsible for something like this?"

(( **A/N - For some reason, when i save these chapters, my space-markers that separate Kiyori's view, and Inuyasha/Kagome's view, are not showing up...so, hopefully, since I used a # 0-0-0- it will work. Sorry, if the past view changes confused anyone.**

**Also, the main reason it takes a while to update, is because I have written the story in a notebook, already...to the end, and everything...but, I wrote in in German...so, I am writing in another book, translating it, into English, so i thank you all for you patience. ; ))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Th-that's Lord Sesshomaru!" She felt as if she were going to faint. "Their hair is almost the same, and their eye colour...but, other than that, there's no way that you could tell they are related, in any way!" She looked at the frozen image of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, dreamily. "They're both so...so beautiful."

"Hey," Shippo said, "they both have short tempers and are really mean, too." He laughed, and continued to pet Hiro. "But, I think Sesshomaru has a kid of some sort. I think she's just a ward or something, not his real kid."

"Oooooh!" She squealed. "A child! How responsible, and full of surprises you are, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sure you're the best father, too!"

"Father? Sesshomaru?" Shippo wondered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru sat, in thought, for a moment. "Do you know how the curse came upon you? An enchantment, or potion, or food..? Something you both did, at the same time?" He asked.

Kagome thought back to the morning they had woken up this way, then the night before. "Well, there was a strange black cat, one night. And, we were both drinking from the same water bottle, the night before this happened..." She explained.

"A black cat, hmm?" Sesshomaru sat up, and looked away from Kagome, toward the west. "I have heard of such a woman who possesses a rather infamous black cat, in my lands. Some villages have rumours that they saw a black cat, with a collar, leaving rooms of family members. Then, the family member has some sake, and never wakes up." He looked back at her, with a creepy glare. "They are not dead, merely sleeping...but, being the frail humans that they are, they do end up starving to death."

He stood up, and rested his hand on the fur lying, gracefully, over his shoulder. "You cat...did it have a black collar?"

Kagome blinked. "Ya. It was black, and it had diamonds..." She said, thoughtfully. The tall Youkai nodded.

"The stories are similar, then." He looked down at her.

"Do you know where the cat's from?" Kagome asked.

"Or, how about, who's it is?" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Rumour has it, that it belongs to a small-time priestess. Not a very strong one. She only has weak physical power, and she is more of a potions maker. So long as you do not eat or drink anything, you should do well." Sesshomaru said, with a smirk.

Inuyasha glared at him, and Kagome sighed. "So, do you have a name for this priestess?" She asked.

"Kiyori," Sesshomaru said, nonchalantly.

"Kiyori," Kagome repeated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiyori stared at the glass. "He...knows my name." She blushed. "And, now, Inuyasha knows it, as well." She blushed even deeper. She was excited, but angry at the same time. They would definitely be coming to her, now, but if Inuyasha and Kagome didn't fight hard enough to break the curse, then he would not be coming to her a happy Hanyou. Or, if they kissed...she didn't even want to think of what he might do to her.

"Damn!" She cried out. Shippo watched her, as she began to pace, again.

"Kagome and Inuyasha fight plenty, by themselves, you know? Even the stupidest things can start it. Especially, this Youkai called Koga. You wanna start a war? He's the one that can get it mean!" Shippo suggested.

Her eyes widened and she crouched down, in front of the cage, gripping a bar in each hand. "Where can I find this Koga?" She pleaded.

Shippo sat back, and shrugged. "I dunno...he just shows up from time to time," he said with a smirk.

She whined and leaned her head against the bars, closing her eyes. "Who's side are you on, anyway, little one?"

Shippo only responded with a wickedly, childish giggle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now, pull it back, really tight..." Kagome told Rin. Rin did as she was told, and pulled the butt of an arrow back against the bowstring, as hard as she could. "Hold it, and aim, with your first finger, there...eye along the arrow..." Rin followed the instructions, intently. "Let it fly whenever you've got your target."

"Alright", she said, with a slight nod. She let the arrow go, and it shot a few meters in front of her, landing just a few _centimeters_ from Jaken. Kagome clapped.

"Yay! That was awesome!" She praised. "Now," she said, leading another arrow for Rin, " this time, let's hit him!"

Jaken stood still, occasionally trembling. He held his eyes tightly closed. "Lord Sesshomauuuuu!" He whined.

Sesshomaru turned his head from the warmth of the fire, and stared coldly at Jaken. "You will play Rin's target, if she wishes you to. If this human is skilled enough to teach Rin to perfectly kill a target, then perhaps I have no use for you, afterall. Remain silent!" Sesshomaru turned back to the fire. "She has talent with Children, Inuyasha. She will make a fair mother." His smile was slight, but still there.

Inuyasha blushed. "I-I don't know what you're babling about!" he sat up straight. "Anyways, there's none of that stuff going on with us, not that it's any of your concern." he let out a 'hmph', and looked away.

"Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "It seems that you are even slow, at this sort of thing."

"What!" Inuyasha was on his feet, now, centimeters from his brother's face. "I'll show you who's slow!" He said, balling his fists. Sesshomaru placed a quick scratch across Inuyasha's throat.

"I wouldn't make any stupid moves, pathetic Hanyou brother, or I shall not hesitate to destroy this frail human body you are trapped in." Sesshomaru snarled, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hey! Hey! That's MY body!" Kagome cried out.

They both stood up and pointed at each other, like five year olds. "He started it!" They both said.

"I don't care who started it...I'm gonna finish it, if you pull that crap, again!"

Sesshomaru leaned closer to Inuyasha. "You're lucky, your Kagome has forced a truce between us, until i get you to Kiyori, I suggest you obey it; Otherwise-"

There was a yelp, and Sesshomaru turned, quickly to Rin. He allowed a very small smile. Jaken was lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of him. He stood up, and walked to Jaken. As he passed Rin, he made a small, rather well hidden, motion, placing his hand, palm up, by his side. Rin tapped the hand discreetly...It was a secret sort of high-five. Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga, pulled the arrow from Jaken's body, and passed the sword over the small body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the morning, Kagome heard a movement, and opened one eye. She looked over to Sesshomaru's side of the camp area. He was getting up, leaving the strip of fur, normally over his right shoulder, on the ground. He, gently, arranged it to cover Rin's small body. The girl snuggled deeper into it.

Kagome smiled, and sat up. "Where are you going?" She asked, quietly. He glared down at her.

"Rin will not have time to hunt for her food, this morning, so i will do it, before she wakes," he said, coolly.

"Want some help?" She offered.

"Human, I do not need you help."

"I didn't ask if you _needed_ it. I asked if you wanted it," she replied, with a coy smile.

"Clever." is all he said. He turned, and began walking towards the stream, then he stopped, but didn't look back. "If you wish to eat, this morning, I suggest, you, too, should come." He began walking, again. She quickly got up, and caught up to him.

"So, what's Rin's story?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru's answer was silence. "Ah, well, I guess it's personal, then."

"I was injured. She found me...resting, in the forest. She brought me food, everyday. I didn't need it, being human food, but, everyday, she brought me some of it, doing her best to keep us both going. She didn't have to, and she never said a word...she didn't know me, didn't know what I was, then. But, she was stealing the food she ate, and brought to me. She's an orphan. She risked her life everytime she brought me food...from angry villagers, or wild animals. One night, I found her dead. She'd been attacked by wolves. Since then, she's folowed me, in some sort of gratitude for giving back her life, with Tensaiga. We were in debted to each other, I suppose. I don't mind her much, and she's free to do as she pleases, aside from getting in my way." They, finally, arrived at the stream.

Kagome tied her hair back, with one of the rubberbands, around her wrist, and stepped into the freezing water. Sesshomaru followed her in. She stripped off Inuyasha's shirt, and tossed it onto the dry ground. After she'd caught two fish, she looked up, to make sure he was keeping up. Even with one arm, he was quick as lightning...he must, actually, do more for Rin, than he lets on.

When they returned to camp, everyone was still sleeping. Kagome rummaged through her bag and brought out two bowls of instant ramen, some spices, and chopsticks. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions. Kagome smiled and began preparing breakfast.

"These are Inuyasha's favourite, these noodles, here," she said, motioning to the ramen. "I'm making enough for us all, so you can try it, too." She poured pinches of spices over her fish and set them on the ends of twigs, over the fire.

"I do not need food, at this time, and when I do, it most certainly will not be any food from a human," he said, placing Rin and Jaken's fish on twigs, as well.

"Ya, Inuyasha's body doesn't need to eat as much as mine...but, he still can, and he doesn't get so moody, so quickly. I think it would be safe for you to try it. And, if you or Rin like it, I can give you some, to take with you."

The food began putting out an awakening odor. Inuyasha was first to rise, of course, smelling the seasoning of the noodles. He sat up, and crawled out of the sleeping bag. Kagome greeted him cheerily, and Sesshomaru ignored his presence.

"Morning to you, too," Inuyasha said. Soon, Rin and Jaken were, also, awake. They ate breakfast in relative peace. And, Sesshomaru even tried the noodles, to everyone's surprise. Inuyasha eyes Sesshomaru and Kagome over his breakfast...they seemed awfully friendlier, today. Inuyasha didn't like it, one bit.

Soon, the five of them were packing, and heading further into Sesshomaru's Lands. Inuyasha kept a careful eye on his rival sibling, and Kagome. He didn't trust him, and nor should he. Sesshomaru had given Kagome his word as a Youkai, that he wouldn't start anything on their journey. The only reason he agreed to it, was because, in all technicallity, he could kill Kagome and Inuyasha in their current condition, with little effort. However, Sesshomaru was honourable, and to take such such an action would not be honourable. The two were at a very clear disadvantage.

But, Sesshomaru never agreed to take them the whole way, nor did he need to.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(A/N - Alright! Now, the next chapter will be the final one...and, it will be LONG. Also, I DO plan to write an epilogue, for this story...however, It WILL be rated MA (NC-17), and will not be posted here. I will leave a site address for where it will be posted. But, i haven't even finished the Epilogue, yet..so it will be a little while.

Right now, I want to thank everyone, though, who reviewed, and will review this story. To be honest, i thought it was going to suck, becuz it's a visual type of story...but, rock on...you all have imaginations!

Also, I DO plan to make my own sort of...Doujinshi for this story, I've already done the artwork for the first chapter...just have to get off my butt and do more. ; But, I'll be able to show that, too, one day.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, til now, and will enjoy it at the end. Thank you, again! )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"Aiyeeee! They're so close! They can't get all the way here!" She cringed. "They would, probably, destroy my beautiful home." She hugged a pricey vase, set on top of a short pillar. "And, I can't have these beauties harmed, now can I?" She turned toward the curtain. "Hiro!" She called.

The scrawny black cat emerged, stretching his legs, and yawning. "Mmrow?"

"We have to stop them, before they get here." She threw on her kimono, and Hiro transformed into a bigger version of himself.

Shippo stared, in amazement. "You-you're just like Kirara!"

"Hush!" Kiyori commanded, as she climbed onto Hiro's back, preparing to leave.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What about me!" Shippo called out. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She waved her hand, and the cage disappeared. She quickly grabbed the collar of his kimono, and they left to rendezvous with Inuyasha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru was the first to notice her, as she approached. His eyes shot up toward the sky, and he stood still, as Rin clung to the fabric of his pants. Kagome stopped as well, and Inuyasha slammed into her back.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" He yelled, but stopped as he watched a large, black cat land only meters from them. Inuyasha eyed the strange woman on the back of the cat.

The woman slid off of the cat, and straightened her kimono. "I am the one you seek," she said, gracefully. "I am Kiyori Urashima." She removed the outer kimono she wore, and stood in a diamond-patterned costume. It revealed a not-too-shabby body, and the elegant arms of Kiyori. She chose this costume with one purpose…to attract attention.

But, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained indifferent, to her immense disappointment.

"Hey? Hello? I'm, you know…_revealing_ myself…any reaction?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kagome stepped forward. "Ya, put your kimono back on," she said. Kiyori gave her a look of shock.

"How dare you! You insolent little bit-!"

"Easily, I just think of all of the crap you've just put us through, and-"

"I, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, command you to release this curse, you have set upon Inuyasha and Kagome," Sesshomaru commanded, interrupting Kagome. "This instant," he finished, in a dangerously low, warning tone.

Kiyori smirked, and approached him. She brought her face close to his, and he didn't so much as twitch a muscle in his face. He stretched his claws, allowing a small amount of poison to ooze from them, in preparation. "I would, dearly, love to see this curse broken, as much as the rest of you." She looked away, and toward Inuyasha. "But, only you and that wretched girl can do it. There are only two ways, aside from killing each other to do it."

She moved back to Hiro. "All you have to do, is be mine. I will accept Inuyasha or Lord Sesshomaru. All you have to do, is give yourselves to me…and, I shall tell you how to release the curse." She grabbed a bag from Hiro's mouth. "I have an extra…little incentive. She pulled a tied up, and gagged, Shippo out.

"Ooohabbakibber!" He squealed. She, angrily, shoved him back in the bag.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried. She turned, angrily, toward Inuyasha. "So! This _is _your fault!"

"What! How the hell is this _my_ fault!" He yelled back.

"You did something to make her want you…or Sesshomaru. What'd you do? Rescue her, when she was 6 and promise her that you'll make her your bride? Eat at a family restraunt, with no money, and swear to become her fiancée?"

Kiyori sighed, dreamily. "He made me fall in love with him…"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, and she balled her fists. "In love! Inuyasha, you jerk!"

"What! What about you and him!" Inuyasha accused, pointing at Sesshomaru. "You tow were awfully friendly, this morning!"

"I would never allow myself to be 'awfully friendly' with a human woman…especially one trapped in _your_ body," Sesshomaru argued.

"We went to get breakfast, retard! That's it! Excuse me for caring whether you eat or not!" Frustrated tears welled up in Kagome's amber eyes.

"Breakfast! Right! Hmph!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, in disbelief. Kiyori was beginning to feel neglected.

"Hello?" Kiyori said, trying to interrupt.

"She speaks the truth, Inuyasha. We went to the stream to catch fish. We were the best equipped to do it quickly," said Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" Repeated Kiyori.

"And, why the hell should I believe you!" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru, angrily. "You've been nothing but a pain, the whole time!"

Kagome jumped in, before Sesshomaru could respond. "Why should you believe us, stupid? Because, Inuyasha-" She stepped closer to him, "it's you, I'm in love with! Not Sesshomaru, not Koga, not Miroku, not Hojo! You! You! You!" She cried out. She grabbed his arms, and held him, as she pressed her lips to his.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Kiyori.

Sesshomaru took a step back, sheltering Rin. When Kagome and Inuyasha opened their eyes, they were back in their own bodies. Inuyasha still had the tears Kagome had cried, running down his face.

"We-we're back-to normal?" Kagome asked, looking down, at herself.

"It seems so," Inuyasha said.

"Damn you, Kagome! You've ruined months of careful planning!" Kiyori said, angrily.

"Pfft! This was the best you could do, after _months_…?" Kagome whispered, under her breath.

"You!" Inuyasha said, pointing to Kiyori. "I'm nowhere near done with your ass, yet!"

"'Aaaaaay!" Cried Shippo. He had been placed back in the bag, and given to Hiro.

Inuyasha moved, instinctually, in front of Kagome, shielding her. "Why would you even begin to ponder that either Sesshomaru or I would become yours!"

"Dreamy tears fell from Kiyori's eyes. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru…I didn't, actually, plan for. I saw him with you, in my watcher, just yesterday. When I saw how beautiful he was, oh! I had to have him, as well." She sighed, and turned away.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me…" Kagome said.

"I had seen Inuyasha once before, about 2 years ago. I remember his face…that beautiful face, and his hair…and, his body. He defeated a youkai that had been set on our village. He was a hero…a dream." She sighed, again.

When she turned around, she found Inuyasha and Kagome, with their backs to her, huddling over the bag Inuyasha had snuck away from Hiro, the, now, sleeping cat. Inuyasha released Shippo. Sesshomaru was, also, now, walking away, Rin and Jaken close behind.

Kiyori growled in annoyance. Her hands glowed and she shot a small ball of energy at Sesshomaru's back. The instant it hit him, his walking ceased. He turned, slowly, toward her, a few hairs out of place. That was the worst damage she could do. Her knees began to shake, and in an instant Sesshomaru was face to face with her. He removed one stray strand of her hair, from her face. He curled the hair around his index finger, and yanked, pulling it out of her heard.

"Owie!" She yelped, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"If you ever try this again, on Inuyasha or myself, I will not hesitate to seek my revenge, again, human." He narrowed his eyes, at her, then pushed her, roughly away. He walked, clamly, back to Rin and Jaken. Rin clung to his pant leg, and followed him, closely.

"She loves you and Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"She does not know love. She knows possession. Something I have no interest in, and nor should you." He lifted Rin, and sat her up on his shoulder, as they disappeared from sight.

Kiyori narrowed her eyes, in jealousy, of little Rin. She felt someone tap her leg, and she looked down. It was Shippo. "Hey…Fox fire!" He let his attack loose, and she fainted to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back towards Kaede's village. Shippo walked in front of them, whistling, and humming, loudly.

"Hey, next time you have those…cramp things..I will have us rest, okay?" Inuyasha said, and Kagome blushed.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. I can, usually, suffer through them," she replied.

"Wow. You're stronger than I thought. I, seriously, thought I was dying." He made a sour face. Kagome smiled and caught his hand in her's, and held it.

"Well, being with you, has made me a lot stronger, I think," she said, smiling brighter. There was a moment of silence, and Inuyasha held her hand, tighter.

"Anyway," he said, "about getting new pik-toors for my pendant…"

THE END…..Kinda 

A/N – I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it wasn't up to expectations, or anything. But, anyway…there WILL be an epilogue to this story…again, however, it will have that lovely lime content in it…so all the youngsters creeping around here…watch out! Unfortunately, I cannot post that part of the story here, as went stupid, and made it against the rules for Lemon flavoured stuff to be posted. So, when I DO, eventually, get it typed, I will update this story, with the web site address of where the epilogue is posted.

Also, in regards to my reviewers:

Rebecca: Actually, there was an interview with Rumiko Takahashi (the creator of Inuyasha), in which she was asked if the furry thing was a tail, to which she replied: "No, it is not his tail. It is simply part of his costume. I thought it made him look more exotic, more evil." I will try my hardest to find where I saw that interview, if you wish, but, it was years ago, when Inuyasha was first released in Japan. O.O

Jasmine: Ya, ya…I'm gettin' there. LOL But, This will, actually, be my one and only story. I don't make a habit of writing fanfiction. There are many inspirations which I owe to this story, that made it so special, that I wished to share it….but, I will post about that, when I post the site where the epilogue will be located. And, to be honest, this story was actually, intended for Miroku/Sango….but, I thought it funnier to put Kagome/Inuyasha, instead.

Japanimeniac: I don't consider myself a very good writer…however, if you are referring to the low level of spelling or grammar mistakes, it's because I HATE trying to figure out what people are typing. But, I do have one quirk….I'm addicted to commas. I admit it! Commas, commas, commas! Everywhere! I Love Commas! LOL

To all the other reviewers, thank you! And, thank you for not cursing me out, anyone! This story was a total pain in the ass to get typed and online!


	12. Epilogue Notice

Hello, everyone! 

Do to the insistent urging of a reader/slave driver sort of friend, I HAVE finally gotten the damn epilogue up, and running! Yay!

Obviously, because it is NC-17, it will not be posted on is located here:

www. adultfanfiction .net/aff/story.php?no544199789

enjoy!

PS: the only way i could get the url to show up was if i put spaces in it...so remove the spaces, before clicking go, on your browser.


End file.
